Alpha and Omega Fanfiction Black Hawk Down
by Fightingforthewest
Summary: What if Humphrey and the guys got drafted into the army by Winston? What could happen or more importantly what could go wrong
1. The Crash

**Alpha and omega Fanfiction black hawk down story**

"RPG LEFT SIDE LOOK OUT" Hutch yelled as a RPG rocket flew towards them. The pilot tried to dodge it but it was too late. The RPG rocket struck the tail rotor and sent the Black hawk into a spin. "Humphrey what do we do?" Shakey said holding on the Minigun for dear life. Humphrey didn't hear him he was thinking of how he got into this mess, the war of west jasper. It was all so perfect until Humphrey and the rest of the Omegas were drafted by Kate's father Winston because most of the Alphas were already fighting. It was all so perfect. The word Perfect kept coming back to Humphrey as he held on to the Minigun. Perfect.

It all started when Humphrey was 5 years old. Old enough to remember the look on his mother's face when she realized Humphrey's dad wouldn't be coming back. Old enough to remember her saying that daddy wasn't ever going to come back. Old enough to remember saluting the flag covered coffin that his father laid in when he came home for the last time but not to Humphrey as a father. He came back but would never see Humphrey again. Humphrey didn't know what had really happened until later that night when he snuck down stairs and hid behind a wall listening to his mother and some of the closest friends she had saying that he died over fighting for West Jasper. Humphrey thought of how funny it was that 17 years ago the same war was still going on and still worse than ever. "HUMPHREY what are we going to do?" Shakey asked. Humphrey looked over to his friend next to him and said "I- I don't know" Humphrey said. Shakey gulped and pulled out a picture of his girlfriend Janice. To Shakey it wasn't supposed to happen all he had to do was be there when she gave birth to their child but instead this. Shakey kissed the picture and put it back into his pocket. "Shakey" Humphrey said. "Yea" Shakey said. Humphrey held out his hand and with a grim look in his eyes said "it's been an honor" Shakey shared the same expression and smiled and shook his hand and said "The pleasures all mine". Humphrey nodded and yelled out "EVERYONE HOLD ON BRACE FOR IMPACT"! Shakey said to himself "oh god no". Humphrey slowly started counting down the time before the Blackhawk would hit the ground and most of the men that he had come to trust, respect, and love would die, get fatally wounded, or captured and killed. Humphrey's life flashed before his eyes his childhood, adolescence, adult hood, and later years and the person that he kept seeing in all of them was Kate. Humphrey thought to himself I wonder what she's doing now. Humphrey smiled on how she used to sound when he and she talked over the phone when Humphrey was in high school. She sounded like she knew everything and nothing was bad with the world. So innocent. I hope she isn't in the command room with Winston watching she wouldn't be able to handle it. Humphrey radioed to the base and asked Winston if Kate was with him "Sir is you daughter there?" Humphrey asked. Humphrey got an immediate response which made him worry. "Humphrey I'm sorry but she is do you want to talk to her?" Humphrey closed his eyes and said "yes sir". He could here Winston get up and give the microphone to Kate. Humphrey"? Humphrey smiled and said "Hey Kate". "Humphrey what's going on"? Kate said. Humphrey answered "can you see me?" Humphrey took of his camera and pointed it at himself. "Hey Kate" Humphrey said again with tears in his eyes. "Yes we can see you now what's wrong"? Kate asked. Humphrey said "the helicopter rotor is hit were going down, I'm sorry Kate it's my fault". "Kate if I don't make it I just want you to know that I love you and that you're the best friend I could ever have" Humphrey said. "Don't say that Humphrey you're going to make it you always do" Kate said. "Not this time Kate were falling toward east Jasper were not within the boundaries of the West if they find us they'll kill us all I'm sorry if I survive the crash I still won't get to come home Kate I'm probably not coming back". Humphrey said. Kate had tears coming out of her eyes and said "but you have to you promised you would". "I know I did but the odds aren't in our favor anymore and if you get to the crash before the east do I want you to have this I was planning to give it to you when I got back but it's not going too good". Humphrey said pulling out a ring and holding it up to the camera. Kate stood shocked and said "Humphrey you have to come back you have to". "Kate if you can get Winston to Take another helicopter group to get us I'm coming back but if I know Winston right he's not going to send more lives into a war zone to rescue 6 guys on a Recon Mission, its suicide they'll get shot down too". Kate started to say something then she realized that if they could get to the nearest safe zone and hold out until help arrived they could send a Rescue Helicopter to get them. "Humphrey how much of the east did we take before we got pushed back to the normal borders"? Kate asked. Humphrey narrowed his eyes and said "about 23 miles east of the normal border why"? "Because if you can get to an old western Recon base then you could hold out and wait for help"? Kate said. Humphrey looked at the guys and noticed that everyone had a smile on their face. Shakey said "that could work I mean they might have more weapons and ammo if we survive the crash and get that far the ridge of the east river would keep the Helicopter concealed". Humphrey smiled and said "Kate your brilliant". Kate smiled and looked over at her dad who didn't look happy. Winston came over and took the microphone from Kate and said "Humphrey what is your helicopter altitude at?" "1000 feet and dropping fast" Humphrey said. "Humphrey you are not to go to the old base stay at the helicopter and hold out a team will be there in a day or less" Winston said. "With all due respect sir give your daughter the microphone back her plan was more appealing and a little less fucking psychotic" Humphrey said. "Humphrey do you copy" Winston said. Kate smiled as Humphrey said "Si—r y-o—u-r Bre kin g u up" "HUMPHREY DO YOU COPY YOU ARE NOT TO GO TO THE BASE DO YOU COPY" Winston yelled. Kate found a spare headset and put it on and switched to Humphrey frequency and said "He's a little mad". "I bet Kate but now I have to go we're below 300 feet goodbye Kate, I'll keep the camera on so you can see us" Humphrey said. "Humphrey be care full please come back please" Kate said. "No promises but I'm coming back" Humphrey said as the Headset cut out. "Dad" Kate said "pull up his camera feed there getting ready to crash" Winston nodded and went over and pushed a button and Humphrey and the rest of the team came up on the big screen. Kate put the headset on and said "Humphrey can you here us"? Humphrey heard Kate on Saltys radio and Said to Salty "Hey what channel are you on"? "Channel 4 Capt." Salty said. Humphrey nodded and said "everyone switch to channel 4". Humphrey switched and said "hey Kate we here you" Kate sat down in a chair facing the screen. Humphrey came on and said "Hey Kate we're at 100 feet I'll talk later". Kate laughed and thought that's Humphrey even when in trouble he's still being funny. "Ok Humphrey we see you" Kate said. Humphrey smiled and started counting down until the helicopter would hit the ground. Kate heard him counting and prayed that they would be alright "5"

(Flashback)

"Humphrey hurry up you'll be late for school" a voice said from down stairs. "COMING MOM geez" Humphrey said. Humphrey was in 5th grade at the time and it had been almost 6 years since his dad died. Humphrey's mom had found someone else and began dating. Humphrey liked the new person his mom was dating he was nice, funny, liked to play, and always was around. Humphreys dad was the same but sometimes didn't have time to play or wasn't always there. Humphrey never forgot his dad and didn't think the man was replacing his dad he missed him and that would never change. "Humphrey come on it's almost 8:20 lets go, let's go" Humphreys mom said again. "Coming" Humphrey said grabbing his back pack and his lunch money. Humphrey ran down stairs and stopped in the kitchen to see his mom and boyfriend standing in the living room watching the news. Humphrey's mom had a hand over her mouth and Bradly holding her. Humphrey asked what's going on and turns to the TV to see ambulances and police outside of a school a few towns over. Someone had put a bomb in a kindergarten class and killed 45 children. Humphrey asked "what happened"? Humphreys mom said "nothing come on let's get you to school well talk later". Humphrey, Bradly and his mom were sitting in the car on the way to school when Humphrey asked "if Mike and John were still coming over after school". Humphrey's mom smiled and said "yes there coming over but tell them to bring some swim trunks because we might go swimming later after school". "OK" Humphrey said as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Bye Humphrey I love you I'll see you after school if your teacher asks why you were late say that the alarm didn't go off" Humphrey's mom said. "Ok bye love you mom, by brad I'll see you after school don't forget my book". Bradly smiles and says "I won't buddy have a good day see you after school". Humphrey smiled and started to run to the school but turned and waved and took off again. Humphreys mom and Brad smiled and Brad said "come on let's get to work". "Ok" Humphrey's mom said. They turned onto the high way and pulled up to a stoplight and waited for it to turn green. The light changed and Humphrey's mom pulled forward and heard a honk and saw a truck heading straight for them. "BRAD" Humphreys mom screamed as the truck slammed into their car. (Back at school) The teacher in Humphreys class heard the telephone ring and picked it up and answered "Hello this is miss Jennings, WHAT oh my god how"? Miss Jennings looked up at Humphrey who was happily playing with his friends. She turned back and said "yes I'll send him down right now, alright, bye" Miss Jennings said hanging up the phone. She got up and went over to Humphrey and said "the Counselor needs to see you right now". "Why" Humphrey said. "I don't know that's all they told me" Miss Jennings said. "OK bye guys I guess my mom's picking me up early today" Humphrey said. Miss Jennings frowned and thought to herself No Humphrey she's not she won't ever again. Humphrey said "should i take his stuff". Miss Jennings said "yes". "Bye Humphrey" everyone in the class that was paying attention said. "Bye" Humphrey said back. Humphrey started walking down the hall and went into the Counselors office to see the Counselor, Principle, and two Police officers standing at the Desk. Humphrey frowned and said "am I in trouble"? The councilor smiled and said "no you're not but Humphrey we need you to sit down". "OK" Humphrey said sitting down "what do I do with my stuff"? "I'll take it" the 1St police officer said. "Thank you and thank your for protecting our town" Humphrey said. The officer smiled and said "you're welcome" before walking out of the office. Humphrey smiled and said "my mom said if I ever see a soldier or a police officer I should say that". "Your mom sounds like a good person" the 2nd police officer said. "She is" Humphrey said. The Counselor frowned and said "that's what we need to talk to you about Humphrey do you know where your mom works and what car she drives". Humphrey thought and smiled and said "yea she drives a silver car and she works at the hair cut place right next to where brad works at the car shop". The Counselor said Humphrey "there's been an accident your mom and friend brad were killed in a car crash today I'm so sorry but they won't be coming to get you". "What no please no is she alright" Humphrey said starting to cry. The counselor walked over and tried to give Humphrey a hug but he stood up and backed away and said again "Is she alright?" The counselor said "No Humphrey she's gone she was killed in a car crash down the street at the stoplight is there anyone that you want to call to come get you". Humphrey thought and said yes my mom said if anything happened to her she would want me to call my friend Kate's mom to come get me". The counselor nodded and said to the assistant "call Kate down to the counselor's office". The assistant nodded and called Kate down.

(Back to the present)

"4" Humphrey thought of that tragic moment he remembered the look on Eves face when she found out, she remembered crying and getting hugs from her and going home with her that day with Kate who had no idea what happened until after Humphrey was gone "3" Life is so cruel sometimes Humphrey thought. "Why me" Humphrey said to himself. "2" the warning siren came on. Kate held her breath and heard Humphrey shakily whisper out "1" before she heard the Helicopter smash into the ground. BANG.

"Humphrey are you there Humphrey" Kate yelled. (Static) "Humphrey"

(Back at the chopper) "Oh my leg, dude I think my legs broken" Salty said. Humphrey opened his eyes and hear ringing in his ears. Humphrey coughed and said "Sound off" "Here" Mooch said. "Here" Salty said. "Here" Shakey said. Humphrey listened for more and Heard John says very faintly "here" Humphrey rolled over and saw John in a pool of blood as one of the pieces of the helicopter had hit him in the stomach and was sticking out. "John you're going to be alright" Humphrey said. "I don't know sir I'm pretty banged up" John said. "You're going to be fine" Humphrey said. John laughed and said "Sir you're a terrible liar" Humphrey smiled and said "can you stand"? John coughed and said I'll try" John tried to stand but couldn't. "Salty, Shakey get the stretcher were going to carry him to the outpost". Humphrey said. "Sir we can't we'll kill him just getting him up" Shakey said. Humphrey frowned and said "that wasn't the question get the fucking stretcher where not leaving him to die the outpost isn't that far Johns been through worse now come on move" Humphrey said. Shakey sighed and said "yes sir". Salty got the stretcher and laid it out as close as he could and said "alright John this is going to hurt a lot just try to stay with us don't lose Consciousness". John nodded and prepared for the pain that followed. "Alrigh LIFT" Humphrey said as salty, Shakey, Lifted John onto the stretcher and gently put him down. John yelled as he was lifted onto the stretcher. Humphrey exhaled and said "ok now let's move get your gear and as much ammo as you can". Salty and Shakey picked up the stretcher and stood outside as Humphrey went to the pilots and took the dog tags. Humphrey put the dog tags in his pocket and grabbed his rifle. Humphrey stepped out of the helicopter and looked around. What Humphrey saw horrified him. Humphrey saw burnt out buildings, bomb craters, and open graves with bodies of eastern civilians in them. Humphrey found a book in a pile of rubble and read it aloud to the rest of the team. "Hey guys check this out" Humphrey said. Salty and Shakey looked up from tending to johns wounds and Mooch said what is it Humphrey"? Humphrey flipped to the last page and said "it's a set of orders from commander tony himself" Humphrey said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the****Truth behind the East**

_**Well here's chapter 2. Lots of suspense. Please R and R- Fightingforthewest **_

"What do the orders Say Mooch said. Humphrey frowned and said "I was getting to that, "Anyway it says that as of June 15th all eastern civilians suspected of defecting to the west or caught trying to defect shall be shot and buried". Mooch frowned and said "then why aren't they buried?" "I don't know" Humphrey said "maybe there not done yet maybe there coming back". Shakey said 'then we should stay here and kill them". "No that's a bad idea" Humphrey said "we don't have the ammo or numbers to take a platoon of eastern soldiers". So what we just go to this western strong point then wait for help Mooch says. Humphrey smiles and says "that's the plan and hey maybe the alpha soldiers are there they went down not too far from here could be worth going anyway". Mooch nods and says "Ok then let's go". Humphrey nods and picks up his rifle and says "Get your gear were going to the western strongpoint". Mooch and Shakey say "yes sir" and pick up john who was lying on the stretcher. Humphrey and the rest of the team started walking towards the direction of the Stronghold. "Humphrey how long do you think it's going to be before we get to the stronghold"? Shakey said. "A day or two if we move quickly, why?" Humphrey said. Because we got company Shakey said. Humphrey turned and saw a Eastern Helicopter landing close to the crash site and told everyone "Run for the trees let's see what they do". Humphrey pulled up his rifle and looked at them through the scope. Mooch says "what are they doing?" Humphrey watches as they pull the dead pilots out of the helicopter. "They're taking the pilots" Humphrey said. "HANDS UP" a voice yells from behind. Humphrey spins around to see 5 Eastern soldiers with guns pointing at them. Humphrey puts drops his rifle and puts his hands on his head and says "why are you killing civilians"? The Eastern Squad leader kicks Humphrey in the face and Yells "Shut up you don't ask questions now what are you doing here". Humphrey yells back "well obviously dumbass our bird crashed now if you're going to kill us do it". The leader again kicks Humphrey in the face and says "you will come with us now". They rest of the squad grabs them and starts to carry them to a truck. The squad leader says pointing at John "not this one". John says quietly "what?" The Leader smiles and says "I'm sorry but you won't be coming with us". The leader pulls out a gun and shoots john in the head. Humphrey yells "YOU SON OF A BITCH IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR ME". The leader smiles and says "well you're a handful aren't you". The leader punches Humphrey in the face and waves his hand to signal the rest of the eastern soldiers to put the prisoners in the back of the truck. Humphrey and the guys were thrown in the back of the truck and a guard stood in the back with a gun. Humphrey wiped the blood from his face and said to the guard you think your strong killing a wounded soldier huh I'm going to make sure you all die". The guard smiles and says Shut up Western Soldier you will do nothing we'll torture you like we did the alphas from your Army". Humphrey gasped realizing that the alphas were dead or at the place they were going to now. Humphrey turned and said "were getting out of here and were getting the alphas out too". The guard hits Humphrey with his rifle and yells "No talking or ill kill another of your friends, oh and this is for you". The guard takes a pair of dog tags and throws them at Humphrey who caught them and read the name John Wilson. Humphrey closed his eyes and replayed the moment when the leader killed john.

(Back at the base) The Command room was dead silent. "Dad did that soldier really just kill John right in front of them" Kate said. Winston was filled with anger and went over to the loudspeaker and said. "Alpha 2, and 3 get your gear we need you on recon double time please report to the Command room". Hutch and Claw heard the announcement. Hutch, and Claw got there gear and ran to the Command room where Winston and Kate were sitting watching Humphrey, and the rest of the Guys Camera feed. Hutch and Claw Saluted Winston. Claw said "Commander Winston You called". "Yes I did now Hutch I'm sorry to tell you this but your brother John was killed 10 minutes ago by a eastern squad leader after their helicopter went down, I'm sorry son" Winston said. Hutch frowned and said "no that can't be he was just here like a few hours ago". Winston said "I'm sorry but we need you to recon the area". Hutch says "yes sir" and walks out of the Command room and to the Blackbird on the runway. Hutch and claw get seated in the blackbird and take off heading for the spot where the team was captured.

(Back to the team) "Get up Western Soldiers" the guard said. The guys got up and got off the truck. Humphrey and the guys walked into the stronghold and saw eastern soldiers working on weapons. Humphrey and the guys were taken to a cell and thrown in. Humphrey got up off the ground and looked around until he heard a voice say from a dark corner of the room "Well look who it is, our rescue squad". Humphrey turned around to see a group of Western Alpha soldiers. Humphrey sighed and said "great". Humphrey turned around and said to the guys "take a guess who that is". Shakey said "Alphas"? Humphrey nodded and sat down on a bench. The leader of the Alpha squad come up and said "hey Humphrey how's it going say where's the rescue helicopter". Humphrey stood up and walked up to him to where he was facing him and said "Hey Garth Shut you fucking mouth at least we came for your sorry asses, and we lost a man in the process so if you want to fight go ahead because I would have gladly traded your lives for Johns come on I'm ready throw the first punch I won't stop you". Humphrey turned around and started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a Garth said "don't you turn your back on me boy". Humphrey grabbed his hand and flipped him over and on his back to the ground. Humphrey punched him in the face and said I'm not in the FUCKING MOOD so again if you want to fight I'm ready". Humphrey got up and walked over to the bench and pulled out John's dog tags and felt tears hit his hand and realized he was crying. Garth got up and was about to say something until he saw the dog tags in Humphreys hand. Garth looked down and turned around and sat down. Humphrey put the dog tags in his pocket and said "Were getting out of here and were killing tony the mother fucker deserves death after what happened to john and all of the soldiers that have lost their lives in this fucking war". Garth gets up and says "How do you plan getting out of here"? Humphrey smiles and walks over to the alphas and says "Alright now listen you've been here for a month or so that's the last time Commander Winston had contact with you, now I'm thinking that we start a fight, like a full on fight Omegas on Alphas, the guards will come in here and release some of us, We jump them and take their weapons and fight our way out, we have the training and the anger now who's with me". Garth smiles and says "Hell yea I'm with ya" The other alphas nod and say "yea were in". The omegas stand up and nod. Garth says "so how are we going to do this, it has to look convincing"? Humphrey smiles and punches garth in the face and tackles him and says 'you son of a bitch you don't say anything bad about John he didn't deserve to die". Garth rolls and punches Humphrey in the stomach and says "He was a fucking pussy of a soldier". Humphrey smiles and says "I'm going to beat the shit out of you". Garth says "you won't do shit Fucking omega bitch". Humphrey yells "come on fucker come at me". Garth lunges at Humphrey and Humphrey lunges at Garth. The other omegas and alphas start fighting and yelling at each other. Not too long afterword 3 guards come into the room and one unlocks the door and starts beating garth with a Bataan, who was punching Humphrey in the chest. Humphrey gets up and yells "NOW" and hits the guard in the face knocking him unconscious and lunging at the other guards. The other alphas and omega go after the rest of the guards in the next room while Humphrey, started beating the other two guards. Humphrey stood up and stuck out his hand to Garth. Garth took his hand and said "thanks". Humphrey nods and says "your welcome but if you ever say anything bad about John I will kill you". Garth smiles and says "roger sir" Humphrey and Garth then run into the next room where the other Omegas and Alphas were finishing off the rest of the guards. Humphrey said "grab the weapons and ammo were leaving" Everyone then grabbed the weapons and ammo and started running toward the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alpha and Omega Black Hawk Down**

"Hold up I got to piss" Mooch said. "Are you fucking serious really come on hold it dumb ass" Garth said. "Mooch buddy you're going to have to hold it wait until were clear then do whatever you want" Humphrey said. "Contact" Humphrey said pointing to a guard sleeping in the chair. Garth nods and aims his gun at him until Humphrey said "no give me your knife" Garth nods and gives him his knife. Humphrey hands Garth his rifle and slowly starts walking up to the guard then suddenly stops. Garth looks at Humphrey confused and mouths "what" Humphrey moves his head left and nods and garth looks over and saw another guard standing and looking out over the balcony. If the guard turned around he would see Humphrey. Humphrey Mouths "take him out with another knife". Garth nods and motions for someone to give him a knife and hands the two rifles to Can do who had nothing in his hands. Garth and Humphrey then move up behind the guards and Humphrey mouths "Now" Humphrey whistles and covers the mouth of the sleeping guard and stabs him in the throat. Garth does the same and they take the bodies and hide them down the hall way towards the cell. Humphrey exhales and says to garth "too fucking close, let's move". Cando hands garth his rifle, then Humphrey, and grabs the rifle off one of the dead guards. The guys progress to the court yard and then stop. Garth says "what's wrong"? Humphrey says "there's too many we won't be able to fight them all but if I can get up there without being seen I could take that silenced sniper rifle of that guard up there and shoot one of the gasoline barrels"? Garth nods and motions for the other men to move back. Humphrey again hands garth his rifle and take out his knife and waits for the guards to switch patrol and climbs up the rock to the balcony. Humphrey whistles and the guard turns around as Humphrey throws his knife into the guard's throat. Humphrey crouches and takes the sniper rifle and goes prone and starts to set up for the shot. Humphrey breaths in and slowly out as he shoots the gasoline barrel. The barrel explodes and makes a loud bang causing the guards in the courtyard to run to the explosion. Humphrey waits a few seconds and nods. The guys run for the trees and take a moment to rest. Humphrey then says sitting down "this may be a bad time to ask but did anyone grab a radio off one of those guards"? Can do nods and tosses the radio to Humphrey. "Shakey you're up patch into the radio and find me channel 3 we need to get out of here". Shakey nods and takes the radio. Humphrey leans back against the tree and says to mooch "Hey do you still need to piss"? Mooch says "not anymore". Humphrey and the rest of the group laugh and lay back and rest.

(Back at the Command HQ)

"Sir we got them there together and out of the outpost" Hutch says Winston says "Good, Kate there going to be fine" Winston says. Kate nods and says "I hope I would lose my mind if I saw Humphrey die". Winston smiles and says "you really like Humphrey don't you". Kate looks down and smiles and says "I really do he's nice, and he puts everyone else in front of himself and he cares about me". Winston smiles and says "well when he gets back I need you to bring him here after he has a shower and stuff". Kate smiles and says "I will Dad" Winston smiles and says "Good girl" Kate laughs and says "I try to be" Winston shakes his head and laughs.

(Back at the group)

Shakey hands Humphrey the radio and says "it's ready". Humphrey turns it on and says Western HQ to you copy"? (Static) Humphrey repeats Western HQ... Do... You … Copy"? (Static then a voice comes on) This is Commander Winston to whom am I talking to". Humphrey smiles and says sir it's so good to hear your voice this is Capt. Humphrey Winters requesting an evac and AC130 strike on eastern Stronghold, all friendly's rescued" Winston smiles and says it's good to hear from you son AC130 is circling your position just waiting on the go ahead. Humphrey smiles and says roger can you patch me to the pilot. Winston says hold on… ok here's the pilot. Humphrey says this is Capt. Humphrey Winters requesting strike on Eastern Stronghold, be ready to fire on my command, coordinates are 135 East, 126 North Fire on command. This is Super 01 strike confirmed firing on your command. Humphrey switches the channel and says into the radio I told you I was going to make sure you all die for killing john. The squad leader says into the radio what you going to break out of the cell and come kill me is that what your going to do"? Humphrey smiled and said im already out and thanks for keeping the alpha team all together it made my job that much easier Super 01 Fire when ready" Humphrey said. This is Super 01 copy your last sit back and enjoy the show". Roger Humphrey says sitting back. The AC130 fixes weapons onto the strongpoint and the ship gunner fires the weapons and sends rounds hurtling towards the stronghold. Humphrey smiles as the shells hit the strongpoint sending the base into a huge fireball of flame and smoke. Humphrey turns to garth and says you know how much trouble you're in when a planes weapons shrieking sound before they hit the ground"? Garth says how much". Humphrey smiles and says you're probably fucked but I wouldn't know I would never want to be in front of that. Humphrey points to the AC130 firing at the base. Garth laughs and says I couldn't agree more".

(1 hour later)

"Humphrey wake up the bird here" Garth yells waking Humphrey up. Humphrey looks over at the base or where the base used. The base was now just a giant crater in the side of the mountain. Humphrey says Holy shit Hutch fucked them up". Garth laughs and says you missed the survivors getting ripped apart by the Minigun". Humphrey smiles and held out his hand which Garth takes and pulls Humphrey up. Humphrey hops on to the chopper and straps in. Mooch says "anybody going to get laid when they get back"? Garth says "Fuck yes I fucking deserve it". Humphrey smiles and says to the pilots hey turn left and go to the crashed chopper we need to get something". The pilots nod and fly left.

(Back at the Base)

"Hutch please report to the Command room" Winston said. Hutch ran to the Command room and stopped and saluted Winston. Winston Saluted back and said "watch the screen" which showed Humphrey on the chopper. "Humphrey can you here us he's here". Winston said. Humphrey replied saying I hear you hey hutch what's up"? Hutch takes a headset and says nothing much just got back from leveling an eastern stronghold". Humphrey smiles. "When are you getting back?" Hutch says. "I have something really important to do first" Humphrey says as the helicopter lands. "What's that?" Hutch says. "Trust me it's important" Humphrey said.

(Back at the Helicopter)

"Humphrey what are we doing" Shakey said. "We're bringing our boy home" Humphrey said jumping out of the helicopter and running to John's body. Kate and Hutch "ask what is he doing", Winston just smiles and starts clapping. Winston says to one of the officers watching "quick set that to all of the TVs on the base everyone needs to see this". The officer nods. In the hanger where most of the soldiers from the alpha and omega battalions were saw that the TV turned on and saw Humphrey and Shakey jump out of the helicopter and start running to john's body. The soldiers start cheering and clapping. Shakey jumps out to and helps Humphrey bring John back to the chopper. Humphrey and Shakey strap back in and Humphrey says to the pilots "alright let's go". Hutch and Kate gasp as Humphrey and Shakey get back on the chopper with Johns body. Hutch says to Humphrey "Thank you". Humphrey smiles and says "Your welcome John was one of us and he died helping others and I'm damn proud to have known him". Kate smiles and hugs Winston and Hutch.

(Back at the base on the runway outside of the hanger)

The helicopter touches down and the pilots say "welcome home you boys look like you need a rest". Humphrey smiles and says "thanks for the lift boys take care of john will you" The pilots nod and the guys and alphas hop out of the helicopter. Humphrey and the guys walk into the hanger to clapping and cheering. Kat runs up to Humphrey and hugs him and says "Humphrey oh my god". Humphrey hugs Kate and says "Kate I missed you so much" Humphrey walks over to Hutch and gives him Johns dog tags and salutes. Hutch salutes back. Humphrey and the guys walk to their bunks and set their stuff down and Humphrey says "oh I need a shower". "Me to" Kate said Garth smiles and says "remember it's an army base everyone's listening". Humphrey smiles and says "well let's go Kate" Humphrey says heading to the shower.


End file.
